Flame-resistant polyamide resins are widely used in material for electric and electronic parts, and automobile parts due to their superior mechanical properties, heat-resistance, and flame-resistance.
On the other hand, in order to improve performance with respect to mechanical strength and heat-resistance, fibrous fillers such as glass fiber, carbon fiber, whisker, and the like, are often mixed therein. However, such fibrous fillers creates problems such as warp, and an unfavorable appearance for molded products, and thus a method for using a plane filler such as talc, and the like, along with the fibrous filler, has been proposed in order to solve the aforementioned problems.
However, fillers which are used to impart the above improvements decrease the flame-resistance of the composite material, and thus, a large amount of flame retarder is required for the flame-resistant effects, creating problems associated with bleed-out and mold deposit of molded products.
Accordingly, a highly-rigid, flame-resistant polyamide composite material that exhibits a superior performance with respect to mechanical strength and heat-resistance while maintaining its flame-resistance property, wherein problems associated with warp, dimensional stability, bleed-out, and mold deposit are improved, is highly desired.